


Photos

by Ash0208917



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, No Beta - We Die Like Daichi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0208917/pseuds/Ash0208917
Summary: *Characters are aged up*Anka is a photographer hired to get new promo shots for the Black Jackals, what will happen when she sees the wing spiker she had a crush on back in high school for the first time in years?Warnings: rough sex, nipple play, oral sex, vaginal fingering, vaginal sexDiscord: MermaidDiver#9982
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Photos

Everything seemed so much easier with a lens in between you and the world. At least, that’s what Anka has thought her entire life. Whether it was getting peaceful shots of nature or action filled shots of her high school’s volleyball game, she always viewed the world through her camera. As she graduated and got older, it became her career and became one of the best freelance sports photographers in the country. It was only a matter of time before she was hired to do a spread for the Black Jackals volleyball team. 

As usual she insisted on coming to several practices before their official match to get a feel for how the players acted when setting up for their signature moves. It allowed her to have a split second to get her camera ready for the best shot. This was not her first time doing photos for the Black Jackal’s, but it was the first time they had hired her instead of a magazine so she wanted to make sure it was perfect. There was only one hiccup that could derail her plans for smooth sailing to game day. That hiccup came in the form of a six foot two inch tall wing spiker, who she just happened to curled under a table in one of the least trafficked part of the building.

Knowing only one person on the team used to hide when he was upset, it wasn’t a hard to deduce the person under the table. “Bokuto, is that you?” Anka asked as she crouched down to be able to see the face she had a crush on the last two years of high school. “What are you doing down here?”

He was doing his best impression of a kicked puppy, which even Anka had to admit was very good. She wasn’t sure he was going to answer her, as he didn’t move right away, but after a deep sigh he responded, “Practice didn’t go the way I hoped it would. Being the last practice before a game I was hoping it would go differently.” When he gazed up to see who addressed him, Bokuto had to do a double take. “Anka, is that you after all these years?”

“Yuppers!” She beamed. “I became a photographer after high school and now I’m doing all the new promo shots for the Jackals. Now, the saying always goes: Bad rehearsal, good show. I have no doubt you will be one of the best on the team when you play.”

“Now how could I not play at my best when I have a fan counting on me to win!” Bokuto slapped his cheeks twice to knock the last of his mood away before getting out from under the table and standing. “How have you been doing since high school? I know you used to spend all that time tutoring me in math so I didn’t leave you a lot of free time. Then you came and took pictures for our team so you had to have even less time.”

Anka sat on the table and put down her camera before answering. “Its been nice to no longer be required to go to classes every day, but I did miss tutoring you. I knew that no matter how bad of a day it started out as, I got to end it tutoring you.”

“You might have very well been one of the reasons I was able to graduate and start my career so I do have to thank you.” As Bokuto leaned against the table, he bushed his arm against her leg. To Anka, the room left like it started spinning, like an electric pulse ran through her body starting in her leg. 

“Think nothing of it,” She all but stammered. “Those shots from your practices and games in high school are the reason I was able to build a portfolio when applying to jobs. Turns out I owe you just as you owe me. Call it even?”

Bokuto gave her a thousand watt smile before moving closer to her. Close enough for her to be able to see the sweat from practice on his forehead. As well as being inches away from being able to touch his nose to hers. “I would except I still say you did more for me. I know Akaashi used to say there was a girl in the stands who said I was cute so I would play better. The part I didn’t tell him was that every time he used that tactic, I imagined the girl was you.”

“Wait. What? Why would you think that?”

“Because I always thought you were the cutest girl in school back then.” Bokuto’s eyes bore into her’s as Anka reached to lace her fingers with his. 

“Why use “were”? What do you think about me now?” She uttered no louder than a whisper; afraid that if she didn’t it would break the moment and Bokuto would reveal it was all a joke. 

Bokuto reached up as if he wanted to cup her face, but stopped himself inches away from her skin. Even from that distance she could still feel the heat from his palm. It made her heart race. Wondering if there was the slightest possibility her feelings were returned. In high school, Bokuto was so focused on volleyball that Anka figured there was no chance he would look twice at her. Everyone gravitated towards him because Bokuto had a personality that felt like sunshine. Just being near him could instantly make your day that much better. Anka’s eyes would light up with his when a new problem clicked in Bokuto’s brain. She could feel his excitement as he hit a cross court shot at practice. Bokuto pulled everyone in around him and somehow found a way to bring out the best in all his teammates. 

Hearing the question, Bokuto recalls all the times he used his height to peak over the heads of those around him, trying to catch a glimpse of her. He thought about all the times Anka had to explain something again because he didn’t catch it the first time. He was too distracted watching her explain something she was passionate about. He loved seeing the look in her eye when she knew the perfect moment for a shot was coming. There was no hesitation and she exuded confidence. That was her moment to capture, just as much as it was the player’s moment with the ball. 

“I…would have to say nothing changed.” Bokuto must not have realized what he was confessing to before it came out of his mouth if his look of absolute panic was anything to go by. “I mean…I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I don’t mean-“

“I felt the same way Bokuto. You were the only guy I had eyes for back then and the only guy I have eyes for now.” Anka was sure this was more nerve wracking than anything else she had done in her life, but in for a penny, in for a pound as they saying goes. “The only question left is, where do we go from here?”

Those owl-like eyes had never been bigger. This might have been the one moment Bokuto was stunned to silence. A stunned silence fell over the both of them as they contemplated an answer. Would the other want the same thing? Were they even still compatible? Was answering a “what if?” that loomed over both of their heads for years, be worth potentially breaking both of their hearts?

“What if I wanted to do something about my feelings and didn’t want to waste anymore time?” Those same eyes that once showed nothing but panic now looked unsure. He shifted from the position he was in and dropped his hand. “Would you want to?”

“I think it wouldn’t be fair to either one of us if we didn’t try.” This time it was Anka’s turn raise her hand to his face. Bokuto’s eyes closed as he leaned into the touch; raising his hand to cover hers. 

“Good. Because there’s something I have always wanted to do.” The ever confident wing spiker only hesitated for a second before using his free hand to take Anka by the chin to pull her close. After years of dreaming, they were both about to-

“Bokuto! Coach wants to have a team meeting before we all hit the showers to go home.” Hinata came bounding around the door. Completely oblivious to the moment he just ruined. 

The pair jumped away from each other as if the other suddenly caught fire. “I’ll be right there just give me a moment.” Hinata nodded before giving the pair a knowing look and walking away. “Wait for me in the player’s longue. I will be there as soon as coach allows us to escape.” Bokuto gave her a quick peck on the cheek, a look containing a promise of what was to come, and then dashed out of sight after Hinata.

~~~~~

Anka was waiting in the stands when a set of arms wrapped around her, lifting her all the way out of her chair. “I think we waited long enough. Spend the night with me?”

“How could I refuse an offer that benefits me in such a way? I would be delighted.” Anka beamed back at him. 

Neither one wanted to part from the other. They walked to the car as intertwined as movement would allow; his arm across her shoulders, her arm around his waist. There was no getting back their lost time, but they didn’t have to miss out now. Bokuto’s car came into view quickly at their pace. Anka could tell which one it was right away. There was only one person who could pull off driving a bright red sports car, the same bright red as the Japanese National team.

Bokuto opened her door with a “Milady” and a flourished bow, before closing it and racing over to get in the driver’s seat. Anka was impressed with how the owl boy could chatter about nothing, pay attention to the road, and keep one hand on the inside of her thigh for comfort. Every time he got excited about a story of his crush in high school she couldn’t help the ear to ear grin from plastering itself on her face. 

“We really were oblivious to the other one, weren’t we? Trying to hide our own feelings didn’t exactly leave us much room to consider the alternative.” 

Anka felt a hand squeeze her leg as he spoke. “All that matters, is we are together now. I don’t plan on wasting the time wishing for the past to change.”

“That might also have been one of the most insightful things you have ever said. It was bound to happen sometime. I can agree though; we have waited so long to be together it would be a shame to waste any more time now that we are alone.”

His grin told her all she needed to know about the events that were to come. Thankfully, his game wasn’t until the day after tomorrow so there would be no reason for them to appear in public. They had over 24 hours all to themselves. 

Pulling up to his house, Anka noted it was exactly has she thought it would be. It looked like it was big enough for him to have his entire family stay with him when they came in to see him play, but not so extravagant he would feel lonely by himself. As they pulled into the garage, Bokuto raced to turn off the car, get out, and sprint over to Anka’s door. Just like when she got in, he did his little production for her to get out before escorting her into his home. 

Once they entered the home, Bokuto took her coat and shoes to put away while Anka was left to enter the living room alone. Once she entered the room, it felt as if the air was sucked from her lungs at the sight displayed before her. Three of her favorite shots were hanging side by side in the most prominent spot of the room. All of them showing Bokuto as she knew him; the spectacular volleyball player that could break through any wall before him.

“These…these are my shots.” She uttered in disbelief. “I knew people admired my work, but why is it here?”

Bokuto came up from behind her to wrap his arms around her waist before answering, “I never knew who took the photos. I just knew that each one was a special moment in my career. They held good memories for me. It makes them even more special to know who took them.”

Anka’s throat tightened as she took in the words and tears threatened to spill down her face. She turned in his arms to press her body against his, connecting their lips, and entangling her fingers into his hair. He responded in kind by encircling his hands almost completely around her waist to pick her up. With her legs wrapping around his torso, it made carrying her to the bedroom much easier. Holding her in one arm as he walked, his free hand cupped her face to deepen the kiss. Her tongue beckoning his to play caused his to respond with a level of enthusiasm only Bokuto could achieve.

In what felt like seconds, Anka was being gently lowered on to one of the biggest and softest beds she has ever encountered. The way his arm slowly placed her on the bed before moving to rest on her hip made her feel cherished instead of delicate. Bokuto knew she wasn’t fragile, but still showed he would take care of her. The kiss was only broken for a second before Bokuto was kissing and nipping up her neck, all the way to her jawline, and then up behind her ear. Anka reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his back, raking her nails on his skin as she went. Bokuto arched into the touch with a hiss and took his shirt off the rest of the way himself, throwing it in a corner. 

“Is that how we’re going to play this game?” He smirked down at her only to see her smirking right back; fully prepared to challenge him. He leaned down so he could growl directly into her ear. “Matches have never been the best play toys. One might get burned.”

“Good thing I have never been afraid of a little fire.” Anka used the leverage from her legs still wrapped around his waist to flip Bokuto on to the bed next to her. The motion pulled her on top of him and their positions were reversed. The sudden motion stunned Bokuto just long enough to for Anka to ditch her own shirt before attacking Bokuto’s neck.

He wasn’t as distracted as Anka hoped despite throwing his head back and moaning at the sensation, allowing him to sneak his arms behind her to quickly undo the clasp of her bra before getting noticed. A little help from gravity, had the bra falling down her arms with a startled squeak. The bra was quickly discarded, allowing Bokuto the chance to grab Anka by the ribs to throw her closer to the middle of the bed. Just like a predator stalking his prey, Bokuto was quickly on top of her making quick work of the remaining clothes. 

Anka gazed upon his body; taking note of every detail. Starting with his flushed face and neck with more than a few bite marks. Then making her way down to the lean muscles he has worked every day making stronger. Strong enough to break through any wall before him and strong enough to dominate her without question. Finally stopping at his cock, the sight of it made her want to drool. It was long enough she knew it would be a tight and thick enough to stretch her in the best way. If Anka had to choose a word to describe it, she would choose perfect. 

“Do you like what you see Ka?” She nodded. “Good.” 

Anka reached a hand to cup the back of his neck and pull his mouth the hers. Bokuto took the hint happily and ravished her mouth. While one hand was holding him just above her, the other hand slowly traced its way up her body, starting from her hip bone and ending by taking her right nipple between his fingers. A slight pinch was all it took to have Anka moaning into his mouth. A moan that encouraged Bokuto even further. He broke the kiss to take her nipple into his mouth and suck. 

“Bokuto,” she begged. “More.”

No sooner did she breathe his name did Bokuto circle her nipple with his tongue. Her body arched to be as close to his as she could get, while letting out a sound that was almost more scream than moan. “A little sensitive, huh? Let’s see how sensitive we can make you…” His left hand went to the other exposed nipple while the right reached down between her thighs to grab and tease the inside of her thigh. Anka’s thoughts completely evolved around the man on top of her. She dug her nails down harder as she scratched up his back every time he sucked on her nipple. 

As she got to the shoulder blades, the intensity became too much for Bokuto. This time the hiss turned into a moan as he arched his own back into the touch. Anka thought this would be her moment to turn the tables, but Bokuto just chuckled before giving her other nipple the same treatment. Her choices were limited on ways to bring him pleasure, so she decided to just put her fingers in his hair and enjoy the ride. Soon Bokuto same up for a break to rest his chin on her chest. They were both panting; Anka from pleasure and Bokuto from effort.

Bokuto tried to make the next move, but was stopped by a hand on his chin. “I think it’s my turn to tease you.” Anka leaned forward so they were sitting up face to face, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then pushed his shoulders so Bokuto was the one on his back. She kissed her way down his torso, firmly planting each kiss down to let him languish in the moment. When she reached his cock, Anka wrapped her hand all the way around it; her fingers just barely touched when she did. Combining pressure to the underside, just below the head, and circling her tongue around the slit had Bokuto letting out an involuntary “Fuck!” before throwing his head back and letting his body go limp. 

Using both her hand and her mouth proved to be a very effective combination to elicit moans from her new lover. His hands were twitching from restraining himself; wanting nothing more than to put his hand on the back of her head and make her gag on him. “Please,” he moaned. She took that as encouragement to lick her way all the way up the underside of his dick and then suck her way down as far as her gag reflex would allow. The quickness of the motion seemed to surprise a long, intense moan out him. She smirked around his cock and chuckled. The vibration of the chuckle caused him to moan even more. 

“Ka, if you want me to make it to the fucking portion, you might want to switch gears. I want to pound you before the nights over.” 

“If that’s what you want, then you better make it good.” This was all the encouragement he needed to re-take control by putting her on her back. His mouth and hands were between her legs before Anka could fully comprehend what was happening. His tongue circling her clit and adding pressure in all the right places made her wet enough for Bokuto to fit two fingers in with minimal resistance. His palm was facing up to give him easy access to her g-spot. Between his fingers rubbing her from the inside and his tongue on the outside, Anka came in a matter of seconds. The orgasm had her legs shaking and the rest of her body spasming. He rode out the orgasm and didn’t in flinch as she came in his mouth; milking the orgasm for as long as her could. 

“Did I make that good enough for you? Seems to me like you enjoyed yourself.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond before turning two fingers into three. She screamed in pleasure twinged with just the right amount of pain while throwing her head back. Her brain turning to mush from the sensation. “Birth control?” He asked, slowing removing his hand and kissing his way up her body.

“IUD. No condom,” was the only response she could pant out. 

“Good. I wanted to feel you as much as possible tonight.” 

His used his hand to line his dick up to her before slowly sliding in just the tip before pausing. Moving his hips from side to side allowed her to adjust to the stretch her body was unaccustomed to “Are you ready?” He leaned down to play with one of her nipples and wait. When he felt her nod, he went up for a kiss to convey the intensity he was feeling and at the same time fucked into her to the hilt.

They both moaned into the other’s mouth; her from glorious stretch her body was adjusting to and him from the feeling of being encased in something so tight. They broke the kiss to just look at the person in front of them; the person they had desired for so long. Neither thought this outcome was even a possibility, which made it even sweeter to be happening. The first snap of his hips set something off in Bokuto’s brain. His focus was only on Anka and making her feel good. “Harder,” she moaned repeatedly until Bokuto was ravishing her like a wild animal. His hips were moving at a rate Bokuto previously thought was not possible. Every thrust was as hard and fast as he could make it. He could feel his cock stretch her pussy and bump into her cervix every time. All the while, Anka was crying out in pleasure, begging him to do anything but stop. 

Wanting a better angle, Bokuto could not grant that wish forever. He gave her one last intense kiss before pulling out completely to flip her over. Anka quickly got to her knees to entice him back into fucking her; enticing that was not need. Bokuto put his hand on the back of her head to push it down and was bottoming out in her before her head hit the bed. He gripped both of her wrists and positioned her forearms perpendicular to her body; using both her wrists as handles to get even more leverage while taking away her control. Bokuto pulled all the way out, before slamming back in to bottom out in one go. Several thrusts like this had Anka spreading her legs even further and arching her back down as far as it would go to get a better angle. It was probably the most intense feeling Anka has ever experienced and she never wanted it to end. When he pulled all the way out, every thrust in felt like a brand new stretch. 

Several minutes past and Bokuto could feel he was getting close. He thrust back in one last time to start pounding her even faster. The angle created caused him to graze her g-spot with every motion. He then took both of her wrists into one hand to reach down and rub her clit once again. This motion pushed Anka over the edge once again to reach her second orgasm of the night. She screamed his name as she came and moaned her way through the feeling. Her pussy started spasming on Bokuto’s cock as he thrust, causing him to bury himself to the hilt one last time before cumming deep inside her. He fucked into her shallowly as he came and gradually stopped rubbing her clit. 

They were both left panting in the glow of their orgasms and neither wanted to be the first to move and break the moment. When he finally had to pull out she arched with a final groan as she let her wrists go. In one motion, Anka flipped over on to her back and Bokuto fell where she was laying on to his stomach. Both were spent for a moment and needed to be able to catch their breath. They gazed at the other and took in what happened, what finally happened. 

“Wow…” Bokuto breathed. “I don’t think I will be able to let you go anytime soon.”

“I’m okay with that. Who says I was going to want to leave your side? I do have one little secret though.” Anka smirked as she came to cuddle onto his chest.

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?” Their faces were inches from each other.

“The manager asked if I would want to stop being a freelance photographer for different teams. He wants me to stay with the Jackals full-time to photograph all your games and appearances. What do you think I should tell him?” She searched his eyes for any hint of hesitation, but could not find any. He just beamed up at her with his famous ear to ear grin.

“I think nothing could make me happier than to know you will always be around. I think for the time being though, we should go get cleaned up before bed.”

Anka smiled at Bokuto at him, she couldn’t believe her next adventure in life would be with the man she had a crush on all those years ago. “Sounds like a plan to me, but only if you give me a repeat performance in the shower.”

“Princess, I wouldn’t have planned it any other way.”


End file.
